Tigerstar vs Firestar; the final battle
This is what I think should happen in the final battle between starclan and the dark forest(AKA place of no stars)between Tigerstar and Firestar. Story has moderate violence. Firestar was on the lookout for anyone who needed asistance, as anyone should do in the ultimate battle between good and evil.He heard a noise behind him. He didn't need to look to know who it was. All of the others were busy at the moment, and he had all the other cats who wanted veangence in his line of sight. "So," he said "sneaking behind foes and attacking. That's low even for you, Tigerstar." Firestar turned around to face one of the most hated cats in history. "You have really degraded yourself since we last met. Not going to risk anything, are you?" "Oh, shut up, you stupid kittypet" hissed Tigerstar " You're stalling for time to think and you know it. And sneaking and hitting has results, too." Right then, Tigerstar lashed out at Firestar's neck, landing a solid hit. Firestar staggered backwards as he began to bleed. He caught sight of Sandstorm, who was fighting two cats at once. All of a sudden, one of the attackers bowled Sandstorm over and pinned her down. " You see my point?" asked Tigerstar " being a cheat helps. And speaking of help, it looks like Sandstorm could use it before her throat is ripped out. Of course, if you try to help her it will give me the perfect opening to attack, witch you and I both know I will take. So, what will it be hmm?" droned Tigerstar as if he were discussing the weather " Your life or hers? Who will live? Who will die? Do I care? Not at all." In that moment, Firestar made his choice. He dove towards Sandstorms attackers, just before they killed her. Bowling them both over, they slammed into a cat attacking Berrynose, who was practically asleep already from Berrynose's talking about how great he was, how bad they were, how he was going to kick their butts, etc. etc. True to his word, Tigerstar did not miss this opening and jumped at Firestar. In one swift motion, Tigerstar was on top of him, clawing at him. Firestar slumped as if to admit deafeat. Just as Tigerstar was about to strike the final blow, Firestar jumped up and sent Tigerstar sprawling. "I have to admit that I had forgotten all about that little trick of yours. Not that it will do you any good." said Tigerstar, getting back up. Firestar knew he was right. Tigerstar had inflicted many wounds. Too many. Firestar's blood was draining away. His old move had sent even more blood flowing out of his wounds. As he slumped to the ground, Tigerstar walked up to him. "So this is how the great Firestar ends" Tigerstar scoffed "laying down, weak and helpless at the paws of his old enemy. If I had time to stand around, I'd positively enjoy it." "So this is how you end up" said Firestar, with difficulty " from the most eager apprentice, to the clan's worst enemy. Why?" " Because I had to" said Tigerstar, looking furious " I was the only one willing to do what had to be done. The others were weak fools, only centered on saving their own fur. I was strong, I would have made a great leader, and led the clan to power. Then you showed up and ruined everything! I was cast out of my own clan, all because of you! I hungered for revenge. But somehow, you managed to foil every scheme I came up with. You were an immovable obstacle. Whitch I have finally toppeled. You will die. Not even Starclan could return that much blood." "I... know' said Firestar, his voice weak "You...went...against the clan...that raised you...just for power." Tigerstar laughed. "You are about to die, and you're giving me a pep talk?! you really are pathetic." Firestar ignored him and continued. "You...still don't...get it. All...you wanted to do...was help your clan...but your lust...for power...overtook every part...of logic...in your mind. Goodbye...Tigerstar...may Starclan...light the path...you must take." And with that, Firestar died, leaving behind his clan, and a very disturbed cat standing over his body. The End?